Time After Time
by FinchelSmut
Summary: Sequel to "Finchel's Amazing Summer"! Poitnless Fluff/Smut  Just a look at Finchel's Senior Year!


**A/N: **This is the sequel of "Finchel's Amazing Summer"!

Hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Review! :)<p>

Pointless Fluff/Smut once again. :)

My other ships besides Finchel (Obviously) are Klaine, Tike/'Asian Fusion', Brittana, and Quick. You'll be sure to see some of that in the next few chapters. :)

* * *

><p>Finn groaned as his alarm clock sounded. Was his summer already over? He tossed his large body over and stood up, almost falling over. It was too early. Why couldn't school start in the afternoon or something? He groaned again as he heard Kurt running around in the room next to him. He was such a morning person. Just like Rachel. He didn't know how those two did so well at such an early time.<p>

He stumbled to his dresser, slid on a pair of jeans and then one of his collared shirts. It was blue with white stripes and it was one of his favorites, because Rachel said it brought out his eyes. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and had the sudden urge to call her.

But he was already running low on time, and the last thing he wanted to do was be late to the first day of school. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and used a bit of gel to buff up the front of his hair. Just like he always wore it.

He stepped his feet into a pair of sneakers and led himself out to his truck.

Apparently Blaine had transferred to McKinley, so Kurt didn't need a ride to school anymore. Thank god, he didn't need to wait for the prince to make sure his hair was in 'perfect condition'.

Finn drove to a location that was quite familiar to him. Rachel's house was the home to many hot, amazing moments between her and Finn. He was about to get out of his truck to go inside and get her, but she was already out the door when she saw his truck.

She was wearing a red sweater without any decals on the front. Finn hadn't ever seen it, so he figured she had bought it recently. She climbed into his truck and flashed him a large smile. They both leaned into a small kiss, and as they pulled away, Finn pulled out of the driveway.

"Good morning, Finn!" Rachel smiled and looked onto the road "How has the day treated you so far."

Gosh, she was so full of energy. He wanted to know how she did it. "I'm good." He mumbled out slightly, yawning after his words. "Tired."

"I can tell." She giggled and looked at him. "You're wearing my favorite shirt."

He grinned and nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah… You said it brought out my eyes."

She nodded and laughed, smiling at him. "Well, you do have amazing eyes."

* * *

><p>Finn just got out of his first period class. It was Algebra. It was such a downer to have his hardest class of the day as first period. He was always tired and bored throughout the day, but the morning just made it harder.<p>

But now it was over, and he got to see Rachel again. He knew where her locker was and walked himself right towards it. She was standing there, smiling into her mirror, obviously checking her appearance. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down and whispering in her ear softly, and a bit seductively. "You look amazing."

She smiled and turned her head towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. She turned around in his arms. "How was algebra?"

"Boring. I didn't really get it… But I paid attention somehow." He said. He was trying a lot harder to get good grades. He needed to get into a college in New York. It didn't even have to be the same one as Rachel. It just had to be in New York, or at least somewhere closer than Ohio.

"You'll get the hang of it. I'm sure you will." She smiled and pecked his cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." He stole another kiss from her as she closed her locker and he watched her walk to her next class. The bell rang a few seconds afterwards and he rushed into the classroom.

He definitely needed to work on his tardiness.

* * *

><p>He met her at her locker between every class period. It just felt really good to see her. He had a few classes with her, and lunch, so that was good. In all of the classes that they had together, he walked her to and from. He always just loved to be around her. She was just so amazing to him.<p>

They sat down at their lunch table, which involved most of the glee kids besides Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They were back with the popular kids. Finn shrugged, not missing sitting with the football team at all. Puck was gone too. He saw him walking with some of the football guys earlier, so he figured that's where he was. He knew that Sam moved, which he thought kind of sucked. He wasn't sure if he really liked the kid that much, but they lost another glee club member, and Sam had a pretty good voice.

Even though he did think it was kind of odd that Brittany and Santana were like "together" now. It was weird to know that he lost his virginity to a lesbian… He tried not to think about it, but seriously… That's not something that normally happens.

He cleared his head and started looking around at all of the glee clubbers. Things hadn't really changed much since summer.

Artie was talking to Mercedes, and everybody was smiling or laughing. That made him happy. To know that no one was dealing with drama. It was good to know on the first day of school.

Finn smiled as he saw that Tina and Mike were still going strong. Rachel wasn't much on PDA, but 'Asian Fusion' was basically dry humping each other at the table. Kurt and Blaine didn't really do anything in the halls or in the public areas of the school, and Finn totally understood why. It kind of sucked to know that his step- Alright, screw step. That his brother couldn't have very much freedom around McKinley. That's something that really needed to change that McKinley.

Rachel was sitting between Kurt and Finn, and everyone at the table was just having a basic chit chat. She couldn't believe it was senior year. It was crazy to know that just two years ago she was a single nobody, and now she had amazing friends, and an amazing boyfriend.

But it was also crazy to realize how quickly junior year passed by… She definitely needed to make the best out of her final year at McKinley. It was going to be a year that she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Seems to me like that chapter was pretty boring. :/ Sorry if it was. I'm getting ready for the next chapter! :)

Going on another family "vacation" so I won't be able to post a new chapter for a little more than a week. I think this will definitely help me with the writers block. Hope so!

Anywho, this is just kind of a look at the kids's first day of school. :)

I love you guys! Keep reviewing! :)


End file.
